Divergent High
by lilly4243
Summary: Tris has changed schools basically every year, her junior and senior year will be at Divergent High, will she make or break it here? First fanfic may not be the best. Beatrice/Tris Prior, Four/Tobias, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Christina.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe in 24 hours I will be walking through the front doors of a new school yet again. This will be the first time in since 5th grade that I will actually be able to stay in the same school for more then a year. Ever since my parents got divorced my mom's job of being a famous fashion designer has made her have to go to fashion shows like 3 weeks out of the month. My brother went with my dad and I decided to go with my mother. My dad decided to go out every night and get wasted til he couldn't walk in a straight line and was seeing double of everything. When he would get home he would walk into his room and start hitting my mother until she was black and blue and couldn't feel her body. One time in the middle of the night I remember seeing my mother sitting on the couch and bawling her eyes out.

"Mom what happened?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing Beatrice."

"Mother please tell me. I know something happened between you and dad."

"Fine if you would really like to know your father and I will be getting a divorce."

"Oh mom it will be okay"

Page break

"Beatrice wake up it's time to get ready for your first day of your 11 grade year."

"Mommmmmmmmmm uuuuggghhhh fine."

I roll out of my bed and get in the shower. When I walk out I walk into my walk in closet, even though we have only been here for 2 months my mom already bought one of the biggest houses in the nicest neighborhoods around and I have already unpacked and bought a bunch of new outfits with the help of my mother. I even got new running suits which is my favorite thing to do to get my mind off of everything that has happened.

I slip into a comfortable but yet stylish pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a flowy white off the shoulder shirt with a pair of tom's.

"Bye mother, I'll be home around 4:30"

"Oh Tris I may or may not be home tonight I have to talk to my agent about my new fashion line."

"okay that's fine Love you"

"Love you too."

I pull into school with my new bugati that my mother bought me for my 17th birthday.  
I go into the main office and talk to the counselor Tori about my schedule.

I have 1st hour Science with Mr. Max

2nd hour history with a guy named Eric bet he's a creeper.

3rd hour math with Mrs. Matthews

4th hour gym with Mr. Matthews

lunch

5th hour music with the counselor Tori wow small school

6th hour language arts with some random teacher

this is going to be a fun year I think.

I go to my locker and see a bunch of girls just hanging all around this really tall about 6'3 guy with the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. I continue walking after my locker with my head down not to get drawn in those mysterious eyes.

Four's POV:

"Lauren, Molly please let go of me, I need to get to class" I say

Right as I say that I see this cute little blonde walking to her locker, when she looks up at me I see these eyes that are as blue as the ocean. I think to myself I need to get to know her very soon.

"Four, Four." Lauren and Molly say to me.

I just shrug them off and keep walking.

Page Break

I walk into my first hour which is science and sit down in an open lab when I see the new girl walk in, Mr. Max makes her say where she's from and her name.

"Well... my.. name is Tris and I guess I'm not really from anywhere counting the fact that my mom since she's a fashion designer and all so the last place I lived was Los Angeles, California."

"Well it's good to have you here Tris you can go sit down next to Four in the back"

As she's walking towards me I notice that she gets a bunch of glares at her. She sits down next to me and when she sits down I can smell her perfume, I have to admit she is gorgeous and she barely wears makeup and isn't trying to flaunt her body like the rest of these sluts around here.

"Hey. I'm Four" I say to her trying to sound as calm as I can even though I'm dying to get to know her.

"Four as in like the number?"

"Yes is there a problem?"

"No I like it actually, let me guess it stands for something?"

"Yes actually it's my basketball jersey number!"

"That's nice I guess I'm more of a track runner."

"Cool."

Something about her makes me wanna get closer to her just the way she walks like she's hiding something about her past but then again I have the worst secrets to hide and I have kept them from even my best friend Zeke.

Page break

Tris POV:

Four is not what I expected him to be like at all. I totally thought he was going to be a complete player but before I walked into class I saw him completely shrug off a bunch of girls. Ironic huh? But being with him it makes me want to open up to him about what happened with my parent's.

The rest of my classes breeze by really fast. My 3rd hour I have with this really cute kid Uriah and Will and these two girls Christina and Marlene. They are all really nice apparently I have to sit with her Uriah, Will and Marlene and a bunch of other kids.

"Hey" Somebody says from behind me but that voice sounds vaguely familiar.

I turn around and see Uriah.

"Uriah you almost gave me a heart attack."

He laughs a little at my joke, "Anyways Christina asked me to come find you and make sure that you sit with us."

"Fine I guess I'll sit with you guys if you insist!"

"YES!"

Uriah takes to a table with about 6 people sitting there. "Hey everyone this is Tris, Tris this is Marlene, Will, Zeke, Shauna, and you obviously know Christina and then we have Four."

We all sit down and Zeke and Shauna are giving each other glances which is obvious that they like one another. Out of the corner of my eye I see Four watching me when I look over he just looks away casually.

"Hey Tris we are having a party for the first day of school this friday do you want to come?" Zeke asked me.

"Um I guess sure!"

"OMG I am totally doing your makeup and we are going shopping together!" Christina practiacally shouts, when I look around I see plenty of people looking at us.

Page break (skips to party)

"Wow Trissy you look really good" Four said while checking me out in my short black dress that is a sweetheart neckline and exposes half of my back and goes right above my knees.

"Thanks I feel like a barbie right now though"

"Every one if you are not one of my close friends you can leave now... for the rest of you it's time to play Truth or Dare!' Zeke yelled about as loudly as possible wouldn't be surprised if there was a noise complaint called.

Marlene, Shauna, Will, Christina, Four, Zeke, Uriah and I all get up and sit in a circle while Uriah asks who wants to go first.

"Me me me" I think Marlene said. "Four truth or dare,"

"hmmmm I'm going to go with dare."

"Okay I dare you to... kiss your crush" Four gets up and I can see him looking at me and I am thinking to myself he likes me no he cant WHAT? He comes over and puts his lips gently to mine. I am quickly drawn out whatever those thoughts that I just had were, my stomach feels full of 10,000 butterflies and my mind is souring with thoughts. When he pulls back everybody has shocked faces until Zeke yells "Four's getting some tonight" I could feel the heat in my cheeks after he said that.

"Anyways Tris truth or dare?" Four asks me. I'm not sure what to pick but I realize I'm not that small shy girl anymore that I was last year I am no longer Beatrice, the new Tris is outgoing and brave.

"I pick dare"

"Took you long enough anyways I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with me"

"What happens if you dont do the dare" I ask "you have to take off an item of clothing not including socks and shoes." Christina tells me. I get up and grab Four's hand and walk with him to the bedroom.

"Tris I like you but I dont want you to feel pressure into doing anything..." before he can say anything I put my lips gently on the his and wrap my arms around his neck, he returns the kiss by grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to him and deepening the kiss, he took his tongue to my bottom lip and was begging for entrance, I teased him for a while til he moaned for acceptance, I finally gave in at that exact moment we fell onto the bed and he rolled on top of me at the door swang open,

"Times up you to love birds" Zeke and Uriah said together.

I got up and fixed my hair and tried to walked out before two muscular arms grabbed me from behind and brought me into a hug.

"So Tris what do you say about being my girlfriend?" Four asked me.

"Sure Four."

"Don't call me that"

"Then what do I call you" I am utterly confused right now what the hell am I supposed to call him?

"Nothing yet" He said and laced his hand through mine and gave me grin which made my heart melt right on the spot.

Four and I walk back to the room hand in hand while Zeke, Will and Uriah are patting Four on the back and Shauna, Marlene are looking at me with looks of awe on their faces. "Tris I didn't know you like Four"

"Well I didn't either til I saw him in the halls and that kiss was very good, anyways Shauna truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously."

"Well I dare you to go up to the first guy you see single or not and say I know we have been seeing eachother for quite a while now then plant a kiss on his lips and then say; we need to take this to the next level and then stage a huge break up scene."

"Haha Tris you have such a weird mind" Will spoke.

"I know Shauna are you going to or not."

"I guess I will."

Page break.

"omg Shauna did you see her face when you kissed him?" Marlene said.

"YES she looked pissed."

"What happened?" Uriah asked

"Well she went out in the hall and saw Lauren and her boyfriend Hank and when Shauna said they have been seeing each other for a while Lauren was like what you are cheating on me then Shauna was like yeah and kissed him, Lauren like freaked at him then Shauna started crying from laughter when she said wait you are cheating on me with her of all people why? Then she was like Hank I cant do this anymore it's not you it's me you have Lauren and you kiss like a slimy frog and that's just gross." Marlene quoted the whole story while the rest of us are trying not to pee our pants because of laughing too hard.


	2. Chapter 2

When I came back from the party surely enough my mother wasn't home, looks like I am home alone once again. I go upstairs and take a shower and put on my pink sweat pants and pink sweatshirt, as I finish putting my hair up in a bun my iphone starts playing my ring tone; Paradise by Coldplay.

"Hey Tris it's Four can I come over?"

"Um sure, do you know where I live?" I asked.

"Yeah I live six houses down from you." How come I haven't seen him before but then again I don't go out much this is the first party I've been too since my sophomore year when **the incident **happened.

"Oh okay see you soon then! Bye Four."

"I said don't call me that, I'll tell you what to call me tonight and why no one knows my real name."

As soon as that's said he hangs up and I end up playing temple run, checking my instagram and facebook until the doorbell rings. "Come in." I yell.

Four walks in well more like limps into the foyer. I go up to him and try and hug him but he just pushes me away and takes off his shirt. I look at his back and see scars up and down his back, some are crossed, others are deep others are just there. I must have a look of horror in my eyes because Four starts whispering it's okay into my ear, I look at him and say no it's not Four who did this too you?

"My father did this to me, he has ever since my mother left us when I was 12, she had an affair with her boss and took off with him and left me to face the monster I am forced to call dad."

"I'm not even going to try and tell you it's okay because it's not but come on let's take care of your back" I say and with that we walk over to the couch and Four lays down on his stomach, I take a washcloth and clean his wounds ever so lightly so I don't hurt him. "Tris I think I better tell you my real name now," "Go ahead Four I'm listening."

"My real name is Tobias.."

"Tobias." I whisper, as I am done cleaning his back he puts his shirt back on and tells me that he can't live with his father anymore and I said that he could stay with my mother and I. We talk for hours til I say I'm going to bed, Tobias stays put on the couch and I grab his hand and say come on let's go to bed"

"I'm perfectly comfortable on the couch"  
"No come one you can sleep with me" He raises one eyebrow at me and smirks. After a second I understand what he meant, "Not like that you goof, we have been together for a day we are in no place to have that." I blush after I say that and Tobias looks at me with his blue eyes that make me feel like I'm swimming. "Fine" he finally agrees.

We walk upstairs together and when we get there Tobias goes into the bathroom and comes back shirtless. I gawk at the sight of him and then my insecurities take over... why would anyone like him want a girl like me, I have no body what so ever I mean I look like a 12 year old. I'm not pretty or anything. He must have felt something was wrong because he gently grabbed my chin and said: "Tris, you are beautiful, you are so easily trusted. You didn't throw yourself at me when you first saw me. I am so happy to call you mine. I'm not one to believe in; love at first sight, but when I kissed you I knew that you were different from anyone else. I think I might be falling in love with you but I don't want to scare you."

"Thank you Tobias. I think I'm in love with you too but I'm not sure yet." I say.

"Tris I love you."

"I love you too" With that we kiss and fall into my bed together. He gets on top of me but careful enough not to put all of his wait on me. He bites my bottom lip wanting in, I let him in without hesitation. We make out for awhile before he gently bites my neck knowing that it's going to leave a mark. I moan at this gesture because of the feel. I feel like I am melting at this moment. "Tobias I think it's time we went to bed."

He lays next to me and wraps an arm around I nestle my self into his chest and we go to sleep together.

Pagey breaky

I wake up before Tobias and get dressed in track shorts and a tank top and go downstairs and make a bowl of cereal for myself. Tobias comes downstairs just as I finished my bowl of trix. "Good morning Trissy" he coos at me. I hate that nickname so much. "Good morning Toby." I say hoping to get a rise out of him but sure enough he just asks me what I want to do today. "Why don't we call the rest of the group and have them come over and we can watch movies or something." I say not really wanting to be alone with Tobias all day because I'm not sure what his expectations would be. I know he doesn't want sex but I'm not quite sure.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll call them and you go get movies and stuff set up and make pop corn." He replies and gives me a hug and a kiss. Tobias tells me that the group will be here around 2:00, it's 10:00 now so that gives us plenty of time to get ready. Tobias and I both agreed on watching 21 Jump Street and for a scary movie the Conjuring. "Tris you know you are perfect right."

"I love you Toby." I put my lips onto his and he grabs my hips and puts me down on the couch. His hands work their way up and down my sides and underneath my tank top but not near my breast, he made circles with his thumb which drove me crazy. My hands slipped underneath his shirt and he removed his hands from my stomach and threw his shirt off. Tobias then began to move his mouth along my chin and neck while I wrapped my hands into his hair. Before it could get anymore heated the doorbell rang. "Oh shit, I'm still in my tank top and shorts."

Tobias just smirks and says" Don't worry babe you go change and I'll get the door." With that he puts his shirt on and I run upstairs and change into my pink yoga pants and a cat printed shirt and walk back downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I get downstairs I see everyone meaning: Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene and Christina gawking at my house. "Umm earth to everyone"

"Sorry Tris it's just your house is freaking bad ass!" Zeke said

"Okay anyways since we all know Tris has the best house what are we doing."

"We are-" I am cutoff by Tobias finishing my sentence.

"watching 21 Jump Street and The Conjuring and whatever else we feel like doing." Tobias says.

The guys walk down to the theater room while the girls hang back.

"Dude Tris you know that all the girls at school are going to be jealous of you especially Lauren and Molly, right?" Christina asks while Shauna and Marlene nod their heads in agreement.

"Yeah she's right Tris Molly and Lauren will stop at nothing til they get Four shoot they would even do him at the same time, they are freaking crazy about him." Marlene said.

"I guess that I'll have to make sure they know he's mine and only mine then. Oh and Christina are you going to make a move on Will tonight. What about you and Zeke Shauna, oh Marlene you and Uriah would be so cute together you have to be with him." I state and walk off to the theater leaving Christina, Marlene and Shauna staring at me like I'm crazy.

By the time I get there the guys have already eaten 3 bags of popcorn... pigs. I go and sit on Tobias's lap and give him a kiss while smirking at the rest of the girls. "Christina come sit over here with me" Will says while smacking his lap. Christina struts over there and plops herself down on him like it's her job then proceeds to stick her tongue out at me. "what is that about Tris?" Tobias asks me.

"Oh nothing, I may have told them to make a move on their crush while we were upstairs talking."

"Aren't you something else Trissy?" He asks me.

"Yes now shut the fuck up, the movie's starting." I say then I give try to give him a quick kiss but he decides he wants more and begs for entrance

"GET A ROOM!" Everyone shouts in unison.

"Maybe we we will." Tobias says back, I can feel the heat in my cheeks building up at this exact moment. As the movie plays I look around and see Will and Christina making out, Uriah and Marlene groping each other and Zeke and Shauna half naked. Well that didn't take long at all. I look up at my boyfriend and tell him let's chuck popcorn at every one, he agrees and after awhile they pull away from sucking each other's faces and turn to us all having puffy lips. Tobias and I both burst out laughing at all them. "Well it looks like we all have a boyfriend/ girlfriend now." Marlene said while trying to hide her blushing face. I look over to Uriah and see a hickey on the side of his neck.

"Uriah you may want to cover up your neck at school" Zeke says while laughing.

"Why? Marlene what the hell, I'm the one that's supposed to do that."

"Oops, I got carried away and you didn't stop me." She replied.

We all laugh at Marlene's comment. We all watch the rest of the movie and laugh at the funniest parts while Christina keeps saying how hot Channing Tatum is. I can't disagree with her on that statement. Four may be hot but not as hot as Channing Tatum. Once the movie is over we decided instead of watching the Conjuring we play never have I ever.

"Okay so instead of stripping we'll play with shots. Tris do you have any whiskey?" Uriah says

"Hell yeah I do." I walk over to the mini bar in the other room and grab a bottle of Jack and walk back to the others.

"Okay I'll start." Will says "Never have I ever failed any kind of test."

Everyone except for Four and I take a drink.

"Okay my turn next" Christina says, "Hmmmm never have I ever been wait no I've done that, and I've done that, oh I got it, Never have I ever spent less then 5 hours shopping."

"How can you spend that much time in a mall" I ask. I hate shopping even though my mom loves to do it, I just hate having to change knowing about my past and having those scars on my thighs. Everyone takes a shot off of that now it's Marlene's turn. "Never have I ever started my period in public."

Shauna, Christina and I all take another shot. All the boys are all disgusted by what was just said. "Tris when is your period so I can be prepared for you to totally bitch me out."

"Oh Four don't worry I'll be at my bitchiest just for you." I say with an innocent smile he looks at me like he just saw a ghost. I give him a quick kiss before he has to go. "Never have I ever been on a ferris wheel."

Everyone takes a drink and stares at my boyfriend. "What, I'm scared of heights" He mumbles the last four words but Zeke and I still heard them because Zeke says; "You're scared of heights?"

"Yes before any body else says anything about it I'll punch you in the gut."

"Okay my turn." I say "never have I ever had a boyfriend before besides Four." All the girls take a drink and I smirk knowing that they all have by the way they acted around guys, they've had experience.

"Never have I ever gone bra shopping with my mom." Shauna says.

Everyone takes a shot including the guys. "What!" They all shout together. "Why were you with your mom bra shopping?" Christina asks looking very confused. "Well first off I bet we were all very young and well you know mom's well they need bras too you know." Uriah answers for the rest of the boys while they mumble a bunch of yeah's and uh uh's.

"Okay my turn!" Zeke exclaims. "Never have I ever lost my virginity."

I take a shot, Tobias looks at me and shout's "WHAT THE FUCK TRIS. You've had sex I can't believe you."

I feel all the eyes on me and run upstairs and lock the door of my bedroom not even trying to go and explain my self. It wasn't my fault I was raped it wasn't my fault. I go into my bathroom connected to my bedroom and lock the door knowing full well what I'm about to do. I take out the extra blade I keep in my drawer with tampons and pads. I pull down my pants and slide it across my scars that I already have from past times. I make sure not to go anywhere lower then my running shorts would go so nobody sees them. I look down at my leg and see my thigh is bleeding pretty bad. As I'm about to pull it across again I hear screaming downstairs that's when I go into the darkness.

**An: Hey guys 3 updates I just started this fan fic I just want to let you know you'll find out what happened to Tris and why. Also I don't know if I should continue this so a review or two would be nice. I don't want to sound like I'm begging but I need help with ideas so pm me too. Thanks guys: lilly4234**


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias's POV

I can't believe she would do this. I told her that I love her and then she's not even a virgin anymore. Before I do anything rash I better go talk to her.

"Four are you okay?" Zeke asked me.

"Yeah I just I felt like she was the one and come to find out there was one before me."

"Dude it can't be like that." Will said like he's pointing out the obvious and I am not understanding.

"Why?"

"Because she said she hasn't had a boyfriend before you." Christina answered.

"Then you have to go and make her feel like shit Four, where did she go anyways it's been 20 minutes you would think she would have come back downstairs." Shauna said.

"Guys let's go, Four you figure this out on your own it's your fault you. You yelled at her and your her boyfriend. Come on guys, I hope you fix this I really like her." Once Marlene said that everyone left. I told her my biggest secret and she didn't tell me anything about her past. I don't know what to do anymore. That little blonde has captured my heart then threw it away like it meant nothing to her. I walk upstairs to her room and knock on her door knowing that she would lock it. "Tris please open up. I didn't mean to yell at you I was just shocked. Please Tris." No answer, I yell her name again and still no answer. I kick down her door and search her room finding nothing. I look over to her bathroom and see blood seeping through. Oh no. is all I think. Tris killed herself because of me. I try and open the bathroom sure enough it's locked. I kick it down and see tris with her jeans on the ground and cuts all along her thighs. "Tris, I don't even know where to begin. I am so sorry I yelled at you, Tris please come back to me I need you. I love you Beatrice." I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I look at the girl who has cuts on her. As I look closer at her skin, she has re-cut open her scars. I wash the blood off of her and pull her jeans on. I hear a groan come from her and I believe that she will be alright. I pick Tris up and carry her down the stairs and grab her car keys and jump into her car not worrying about locking her house door. I drive to the nearest hospital and run Tris into the emergency room praying she will be okay. As soon as nurses see me they stand they stand there doing nothing. "DO SOMETHING SHE IS UNCONSIOUNCE. SHE'S SLOWLY BLEEDING TO DEATH. HELP HER NOW!" I yell at them til one of the nurses takes her out of my hands and tells me to sit down they will be with me once she is admitted into the hospital. I walk over to the nearest chair and put my head in my hands and cry. I think to myself, why didn't I realize she was raped. She told me that she is afraid of having sex why did I have to ruin the girl that I love, she's the only girl that I will ever think about. I just know she's the one even though we are only in 11 grade I love Tris. My phone goes off in my pocket and I have a text from Zeke.

_Zeke: Hey how's Tris? Did you talk to her?_

_**Four: Yeah I found her she cut herself to the point that she started bleeding to death. I'm at the hospital on 46th avenue. I fucked up Zeke and bad. **_

_Zeke: She'll either forgive you or she won't. I'll be there soon I won't bring the rest of them it just will be too chaotic._

_**Four: Thanks Zeke you're the best :)**_

Page break

"Bro it'll be okay, she's a fighter you can tell by the look in her eyes." Zeke tries to comfort me.

"I know she is but I feel like this is all my fault, she was raped and I didn't even let her explain herself I just assumed and now look where we are."

"Four it's not your fault that she cut herself but you did piss her off I will say that you need to look into the future stop beating yourself up about something that happened in the past."

"Are any of you two Four." A nurse asks

"Yeah I am why?"

"Tris is calling for you."

"Okay."

"I'll catch you later dude you make sure your girl's okay, see you tomorrow." With that Zeke walks away and I follow the nurse down the hall way where Tris is being held. When I walk into the room she's laying in the hospital bed with her blonde her circling around her face. Her blue eyes hold mine captive as I walk closer to the bed. "I'm so-" I try to say but am cut off by her lips pressed against mine. I feel the electricity going through my veins like I do every time I touch her. This is kiss is different from any other kind we shared before it's full of love, sorrow, and desire for each other. As she pulls away she says, "Tobias I am sorry for not telling you that I have had sex. Well I didn't choose too it was a rape. I was a sophomore and I was at a party with my old friend Susan, and we were dancing and some guy was really drunk, his name was Peter and he had a friend named Eric who had a bunch of piercings all over his face that's beside the point anyways Peter kept trying to get me to dance with him and I kept declining him cause I wasn't interested. He kept trying to pursue me and I tried to avoid him but he got me as I was coming out of the bathroom and he grabbed my arm and said Bitch you're going to do as I say or else. He dragged me by my hair into a bedroom, I tried to scream out but he only pulled on my hair worse. When we reached the bed he had already pulled my shorts and shirt off, I was so exposed it was embarrassing. He ripped off my underwear and starting rubbing his hand up my thigh, I was scared I started squirming trying to get out of his reach he only pressed harder on me, he moved his fingers inside of me and out he was so rough with me and hurt so bad. Next he gripped my chest really hard I almost cried. He then said jeez are you sure you're 16 you feel like a 12 year old... stiff. Once he was done he unzipped his jeans and inserted his dick into me and that's when I lost it. I cried and he just laughed. He was doing this for his own pleasure Tobias and didn't care what he was doing to me. He went in and out of me so many times it didn't hurt after awhile. When he was done he was like: if you tell anyone about this I will deny it and call you a slut and cunt, I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you. And I did. I put my clothes back on and left the party without saying a word to anyone. When I got home my mom knew something was off and I had to tell her, she just said it doesn't matter because we are moving after this year. And sure enough we did and here I am." She finishes saying and starts bawling. I hold her in my arms and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, I then remember she never told me why she cuts herself. "Tris can I ask you a question?"

"You just asked one silly." she playfully smacks my arm and I laugh at her cleverness. "No Tris I mean like why did you cut yourself?"

"Oh yeah, well there's more too, my parent's got divorced when I was 11 or 12 and it was because my dad would come home drunk practically every night and would beat my mother until she turned black blue most nights. I came downstairs and asked her what's wrong and all she told me was that her and dad were getting a divorce. Then what happened at the party everything just came flooding back into my head, that's when I picked up the blade for the first time and cut my thighs because they were easy to hide from everyone and especially my mother."

"I am so sorry baby I didn't mean for you to do it again."

"It's okay Tobias I'm fine now don't worry."

"I just don't want to lose you, I love you."

"I love you too." I press my lips to hers wanting her to know that I mean it when I say she's everything I need.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: So um yeah I'm not sure if anyone really likes this story. So you know reviewing helps.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Divergent :(**

Tris's POV

I wake up and Tobias is sleeping in a chair right next to me. I look down and I see myself in a gray hospital gown, I pull it up and examine the damage of what I did to myself. The cuts are pretty bad compared to any other ones I've had before, at least Tobias knows why I did cut and that I didn't want what Peter did to happen. I look up and see a young guy walking into my room, I'm guessing that he's my doctor and is hear to tell me that I can go home soon or whatever else.

"Hi Tris, I'm your doctor but you can just call me Patrick. Anyways you lost a lot of blood from your thighs but you already know that. What I wanted to talk to you about is we think you have signs that you are depressed. I talked to your mother about your thighs and she had no idea. Is that true Beatrice?"

"Well yes I mean she probably told you what happened in 10th grade and that's when I first cut they weren't that bad and that was the only time I did til last night."

"What caused you to do it again? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well all of my friends were over including Four my boyfriend who is sitting right there, and we were all playing Never have I ever with shots and some one said never have I ever lost my virginity, so I took a shot because I had to because I lost mine back in the 10th grade. Once I finished the shot, Four was really shocked and he freaked out on me and I couldn't handle it. I decided to run upstairs not explaining myself to anyone and lock myself in and cut my thighs, I didn't expect them to be so profound. But anyways no my mother never knew because I didn't want her to be worried that I might try to commit suicide while she was on one of her business trips." I finish saying while thinking she would've either A: hired a nanny or butler someone to live with us. Or B: she would have taken me along to all of her fashion shows and meetings so I most likely would have been home schooled. There is no way that is happening, she knows I can't stand crowd.

"Well Tris I'm sorry about what has happened. Just to let you know you and that boy there make an adorable couple assuming that's your boyfriend."

"Yeah it is." I say while smiling at the handsome guy I am lucky enough to call mine.

"Well you two are free to go after I give you your anti-depression pills. You'll take one every day until the bottle runs out. If you feel like you are going to need more go to the nearest pharmacist and they will re-fill your bottle. If you feel like you don't need them anymore just keep the bottle somewhere just in case you might need them again. Understand me?"

"Yes doc you are understood." I beam at him letting him know that he can leave Tobias and I alone so I can get dressed and leave.

Patrick passes out of the room and I sigh knowing that I will probably have to face my mother when I get home. She's not the strictest parent but definitely can be strict when she wants to be. I get up trying not to wake up Four but that doesn't happen.

"Good morning Trissy!" He smirks at me when he says Trissy. I'm going to kill that boy.

"Good morning Toby, let me change out of this gown and we can leave."

"Did you already talk to your doctor?" He asks while raising an eyebrow at me suspiciously,

"Yes now I'm going to change"

"Not before I get a morning kiss." Tobias crashes his lips to mine and I can feel him smiling through this kiss, he lingers there for awhile. Then he speaks; "Okay you are free to go we'll finish this later." and winks at me, I laugh and strut into the bathroom with my jeans and t-shirt in hand being careful not to let the back of the dress hang open knowing Toby would love the view.

Page break

We walk into house and see my mom sitting on the couch reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Toby looks at me and nods knowing that we need to sneak past her. We carefully tip toe up to the stair case,

"Beatrice nice try, come over here we need to have a little chat and who is that boy with you?" She asks while checking Tobias out up and down, basically eying him for approval and nods.

"Tris how long have you been cutting for?"

"Well I did it once after the night of the party when Peter attacked me, and then last night when Four found out about the incident."

"So I am to assume you are her boyfriend that made her cut again." my mother asks him while her face is getting hot with anger,

"Yes Ms. Prior but it wasn't like that, I didn't understand that she was raped and then she never told me anything so I just made an assumption that she had sex and was willingly to do so. I am so sorry, I take full responsibility for her actions." he says sheepishly trying to hold back tears. Aw that's so cute Tobias will cry for me. Big strong Four.

"Okay well Tris you know now boys allowed at the house while I am away right?"

"Oh mom there's one other thing, Four well he needs a place to stay and I told him he can live here because his father well Four you can finish this." My mother looks confused but asks: "Four what is your real name?"

"My real name is Tobias Eaton, my father is Marcus Eaton. My mother left us when I was 12 because she had an affair with her boss and so my father beat me most days and then others were worse my back has scars everywhere, and so I called Tris and came over and told her what happened."

"Four you are welcome to stay with us but here are some ground rules: 1. You have to sleep in a different bedroom then Tris. 2. No knocking her up.

Do those sound reasonable to you? Oh and I will be gone most weekends and if you have parties make sure you clean them up. Also I'd prefer if you would call me Natalie."

"Thank you so much Natalie, you have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you." Four says while wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, my mother looks at us

"You two are so cute I changed my mind about rule number 1. you can sleep in her room just you may not have sex while I'm home. I can tell how much you two love each other by the look in your guys eyes." Once that's finished she goes upstairs to her room and locks the door. Tobias turns me to face him and picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him with all my might. Our lips move as one unit together and he bites the bottom of my lip and I let him in and we make out as he sets me down on the couch. He trails along my jaw line and neck leaving kisses everywhere. I play with the hem of his shirt just wanting to be closer to him. "You're beautiful you know that right Tris?" "I love you Toby" "I love you too!" He removes his shirt and starts playing with the edge of mine I take it off revealing my tank top underneath, he pouts at the sight of it and I laugh taking it off. My hand travels down to below his waistband and start making circles on his hip bone. He moans lightly at the touch and I smirk loving the way I can make him feel like this. Knowing we should stop because my mom could come down stair at any moment I get up and put my shirt back on along with the tank top and walk upstairs with Tobias trailing along like a puppy. "Why did you stop were you uncomfortable?" he asks me while laying down on my bed

"no not at all I loved every second of it it's just my mom is home and I don't want her seeing anything she's not supposed too."

"I guess your right." He comes over and kisses the top of my head and we fall asleep together with me into his chest and his arms wrapped around me. My life couldn't get any better at this moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for not updating yesterday I had a basketball open gym and then went to a basketball game! I'll try and make this chapter longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Divergent. Only Veronica Roth will. **

Tris POV: Monday

I wake up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I look over and see that Tobias must have already gotten up and is downstairs. I look at the clock and see it's 6:00 I have time for a quick shower. Once I get out of the shower I blow dry my hair and straighten it. I put on foundation, a little bit of mascara and some eyeliner to make my eyes pop a little more then they usually do. I get dressed in a black dress and walk down the stairs making sure I grab my iphone on the way out. I feel a warm pair of arms engulf me into a hug, as I look up I smile at Tobias, he leans down and whispers in my ear "You look good Tris."

My cheeks get red and I can't help but look at the ground. He picks my chin up and gives me a quick kiss. We walk hand in hand over to the kitchen to find my mother cooking her famous eggs with cheese, bacon and special toast which consists of toast being cooked in butter, it may not be the healthiest thing but I love it.

"Good morning love birds! Did you guys sleep well?" My mother asks us while setting down plates of food in front of us.

"I slept amazing. thank you Natalie for everything you are doing for me I deeply appreciate it." Tobias says and looks at me and shrugs while giving me his famous smirk. I laugh and my mother looks at me and I quickly go back to eating my food. Once we're done we grab our bags and I slip on my black combat boots. "Bye mom see you later. Love you" I say and grab my keys and enter my car with Tobias right behind me.

"I call shotgun!" He yells while entering the passenger seat,

"No shit retard, you will not drive my baby with me awake." I say while pulling out and turning out of the driveway.

"So what do you think is going to happen at school?" I ask wondering what everyone is going to say about Four and I being a couple.

"Well, hmm Lauren and Molly will be bitches to you but you knew that, and well frankly we'll just show them that we are each others and no one else." He grabs my hand while I pull into school. We get out and enter the building hand in hand and I get glares from every girl I see. Four pulls me into a hug and gives me a kiss, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer. I feel the electricity going through my veins every time we touch. We pull away and every one has moved on. I walk to my locker and he does the same. Christina comes up to me and shrieks.

"OMG Tris you look amazing! That dress we got looks amazing on you! Looks like you are feeling much better obviously. Anyways just to warn you Lauren and Molly heard Four and you are dating and are pissed." Before I can answer Four speaks up for me: "Don't worry Tris we won't let anything happen to you." He winks at me and I laugh nervously not sure how to feel.

"Yeah Tris there's no need to worry, you hang out with us now and we make sure every one is safe in our group" Zeke says coming from who knows where with Shauna next to him nodding her head.

"Thanks guys. You have no idea how good it feels to have friends that have your back." I say and grab Four's hand and walking into our first class.

"Excuse me what do you think you are doing holding my boyfriend's hand?" a girl I assume must be Lauren because Molly's in my next class.

"Umm sweetie I hate to break it to just kidding I am loving every moment of this. He is my boyfriend, so you can remove your ratchet ass self away from our presence and never return. Buh bye." I say the same way she talked to me. Four and I walk to our seats together and when we get there Four just says: "You're amazing you know that right."

"I try my best." The teacher walks in and we get assigned a project explaining the eco systems. Mr. Max assigns us partners and it ends up being the person you sit with so Four and I will be partners. Thank goodness is all I think because if Lauren was partners with him she would for surely try to seduce him. Four and I go to our next classes. When lunch rolls around Tobias and I and the rest of the gang walk in to the cafeteria. I start to feel nervous because of Lauren and Molly and the rest of the girls at this school.

"Tris it'll be okay don't worry nothing is going to happen. I promise, I wouldn't leave you for anything. I love you!"

"I love you too Four, thank you."

We get our food and sit down at our usual table, we are all laughing at Uriah who got an orange peel stuck in his mouth while trying smiling with it in his mouth.

"Hey Four" Molly says while batting her eyelashes and accentuating her boobs. Four scoots back and I stand up walk over to him and sit down. He wraps his arms around me and I say, "Nice try Molly, but he's my boyfriend, so leave us alone before you break a nail." I wave and send a fake smile her way.

"I'd watch your back bitch." Is all she says before she walks away. We burst out laughing

"Did you see her trying to flaunt her chest in front of you Four?" Will asks

"I just about punched her, Tris your face was priceless. You had a look of shock then the look of I will kill you if you get any closer to my man, #whore." Uriah said.

"Well wouldn't want Four checking her out do we?" I ask looking at Tobias and see his face turning red. I give him a forgiving kiss while every one looks at us in disgust. "What am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?"

"NO PDA!" Christina and Marlene say together while Shauna pretends to gag and Will and Uriah throw peas at one another.

Page Break

Tobias and I walk through the front doors to find an empty house. I just laugh thinking my mother is never home.

"Where's your mom she was here this morning." Tobias questions me.

"Oh Tobias you have so much to learn, first my mother is a fashion designer she might be home for a week, she might be home for 20 minutes if she gets booked for a show she's gone. Oh and we have the house to ourselves too." I wink and walk up to my room. I pull out my phone and see I have a text from an unknown number.

**Unknown: Hey babe**

_Me: Who r u?_

**Unknown: You don't remember me? :( That's disappointing, I thought you would since I was your first time.**

_Me: Peter, oh my god who the hell did you get my number?_

**Peter: That's for me to know and you to never find out ;) See you soon! I missed you 3**

I don't reply to what he just said but I'm scared. "Tobias can you come here?"

"Whats wrong" He asks me with a look of concern on his face.

"Hand me my anti-depression pills would ya. Please and Thanks!"

He hands me my pills and take one just so I don't do anything stupid. I wrap my arms around Tobias's waist and bury my face into his chest, inhaling his manly sent that I love so much. He wraps his arms around me, and kisses the top of my head and asks what happened. I hand him my phone not wanting to talk right now. He tries to unlock it but I completely forgot that I have a pass code on it. He hands me back my phone and laughs at my blonde moment. "My pass code is 4664 if you ever need to get into it." He laughs and looks at my recent message with Peter, "Is this the same douche that raped you?" Tobias asks me and starts clenching his fists. He hands my phone back to me and whispers whatever happens I am here for you one hundred percent. He kisses me and we stay like this for awhile comfortable in the silence. We pull apart and Tobias kisses me between the eyes. "I love you so much Beatrice. I don't know what I would do with out you." "I love you too Tobias."

Our lips meet and then we hear gun shots.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: hi guys here's an update it will be Peter's Pov the night of Tris's rape in her 10th grade year.**

**Discaimer: I don't own the rights to Divergent. **

Peter's POV

Eric and I pull of to the party and get out of my new Cadillac. "Do you think there's going to be any hot girls here?" Eric asked me wondering because he's new and has never been to one of Luke's party before.

"Knowing Luke he'll have girls from 3 different schools, there will definitely be hot girls here." I state and walk into the house taking in the scent of alcohol and girls wearing too much perfume. Eric and I make our way over to the drink table when a very drunk Luke starts talking to me,

"Hey Peter so glad you made it. Look there's a girl over there that you might like." He said and man-hugged me and left and started making out with some chick. He will never change I think to myself.

"Dude she's hot.!" Eric exclaims while opening a beer for himself,

I look over and see the cutest little blonde swaying her hips in the cutest little shorts and a t-shirt with a girl that resembles Susan Black. WAIT is that Tris oh it is, I never noticed how hot she was til tonight.

"Dude let's see if we can hook you up with her." Eric exclaims and I agree we walk over to where she is dancing,

"Hey do you want to dance?" I ask her in my sexiest voice.

"Nah no thanks I'm not interested." Tris says and goes back to dancing. Eric leaves and I feel my face getting hot with anger. I go and talk to the football team when I see her walking out of the bathroom. I go up to her and grab her by her hair not caring if it hurts her or not, right now all I want to do is get laid. "Let go of me!" She shrieks while trying to get away from me. It only makes me pull her hair harder. I drag her into the nearest bedroom in the back so no body will come in and see something they're not supposed too.

I lock the door behind us and start kissing her up her jaw line. She squirms even more. "If you don't stop moving I will hurt you even more." Tris stops long enough and I look into her eyes and they are so soft I just love them. Peter stop being sappy you're here to get what you want get on with it.

I kiss her passionately then remove her shorts and t-shirt. I look at her body, she doesn't have a nice chest or curves but her stomach is perfect. She tries and gets out of my reach I pull her hair one more time and she cries out. "I told you to stop trying to get away from me." With that I move my hands up her thighs and press a finger into her. She moves slightly causing me to get harder in my pants. This girl is truly turning me on. I take both my hands and start moving them underneath her bra. "Jeez you feel like a 12 year old are you sure you're 16... stiff." I remove her panties and my pants and slowly insert myself into her wet body. She's so tight damn, I move myself in and out of her slowly gaining speed. I hear her moaning slightly from underneath me. I can't help but smirk. I keep going until I feel myself getting ready for a release. I thrust one more time into her that's when we both release. I fall down on to her and remove my rock hard erection from her. "If you tell anybody about this I will deny it and call you a slut and a cunt. If I were you I'd keep your mouth shut." I give her one more kiss and then I put my clothes back on and leave the room not caring that I just raped Tris. I had fun that's all that matters to me. I walk down the stairs to find Eric grinding with a girl named Emily who is on the cheer team. I go and grab a beer and lean back against the counter, I see Tris walk in and grab Susan's arm and whisper something in her ear. I assume she said "I'm leaving. She walks out of the house not saying another word to anyone. "Peter my man where'd you go?" Eric grabs another beer and asks. "I had something to take care of." He looks at m and laughs and shakes his head. "You got some didn't you?" He walks away leaving me speechless. I walk around the room, "Hey baby, why don't me and you have some fun." I look down and see Erika running her hands up and down my body. I check her out and think this will be better then what I did with Tris, I look at her body she has the smallest waist and a nice rack. She grabs my hand and brings me into the room next to the one I was just in. She starts kissing me and says: "I want you right now baby, please."

She gets down and pulls my pants down and takes my length in to her mouth and starts blowing me. I grab her hair and start pushing her back and forth. I can feel my self getting ready to cum, she continues and I cum into her mouth. She swallows all of it and I can't help but laugh. I push her onto the bed and kiss her while sticking my fingers into her and moving in and out. "Oh Peter you are soo goood, Oh my god." I laugh and insert my self into her and thrust once again. I can go faster then I did with Tris because Erika is quite loose. I wonder how many guys have been with her? I don't care and keep moving in and out. She grinds her hips into me causing me to groan out in enjoyment. I grab her chest and start groping her. She has the perfectest body. I feel her tighten around me and then she explodes. We make out for another twenty minutes. Once we're done we leave the room hand in hand and walk back to the party. No one notices we were missing. Erika then starts grinding on me and I feel amazing. Around 3:00 the party ends and Eric and I head home.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the lack of update I had a writers block of how I wanted to write about the cliff hanger in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to divergent only Veronica Roth does. **

Chapter 8: Tobias Pov

Tri's and I run downstairs, and out of the front door to find Marcus standing there pointing a gun directly at Tris.

"What the hell do you want Marcus?" I hiss at my father while shoving Tris behind me.

"I want you to come home, and it's father to you."

"I am not leaving. Also you are far from anything a father should be."

"Oh Tobias you really should come home. We wouldn't want your little friend to get hurt would we." He smirks, I grab him by his collar causing the gun to fall out of his reach meanwhile Tris sneaks over and grabs it and points it at his head. Tris takes out her phone and calls 911, they say they'll be here in 10 minutes. We drag Marcus inside and put him in a chair waiting for the police to get here. "Tobias are you going to tell them about the abuse?" Tris whispers to me as she wraps her small arms around my waist. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to."

"You can't keep living your life in fear. You need to tell so he can be brought to justice for what he has done to you Tobias, please for me?" She looks up at me with her big blue eyes and I can tell she's sincere about what she's saying. She's right either I man up and do it or I don't which will mean he wins.

"you're right I have to."

"Good you can start now because they are here."

Tris and I bring Marcus over to the police and tell them about shooting at her house and give them the gun.

"One more thing I also want to press charges against him for child abuse." I feel like so much has been lifted off my shoulders when I said that.

"Do you have any proof?" The officer asks me. Without even a moment hesitation I take my shirt off and let the officer examine my back for himself. He just stares I can tell because I feel them drilling through my scars. "Well you have enough right there to put him in for a life sentence. I'll call you guys later. What is the last name?"

"Eaton." I say and the officer takes Marcus away while Marcus gives me the death glare and Tris shuts the door behind them.

I feel myself starting to break down into tears. I walk over to the couch and Tris follows me.

"Hush it's only me here. You can cry if you want." As soon as she says that all hell breaks loose. I bawl for my mother I lost, for my father that wasn't really a father. I cry tears of joy too, for meeting Tris and her mother who have so graciously taken care of me.

"You know what will make you feel better?"

"What?" I ask very confused

"Getting a tattoo."

"How will that make me feel better?" I say a little too bitterly.

"Because then you won't have to look at the scars on your back and you get a tattoo with meaning to you." She says very pleased with the idea.

"Fine."

Page Break

We pull up into the tattoo parlor still not sure this is the best idea.

"Tobias it'll be fine." Tris says and gives me a quick kiss and jumps out of the car. Uggghhh I can't believe I am getting a tattoo. I'm only doing this for Tris, only her. If it was any one else it would have been a straight no. I get out of the car and walk in and take a look at my surroundings. There are tattoos everywhere they are so amazing. I see phoenix on one and I decide that's the one I want to get.

"Is there one you want in particular?" One of the guys asks me. I look at him and he has them all along his fore arm and on his wrists. I can't help but admire at them,

"Yes I want the phoenix." I say and he asks where I reply and take my shirt off and he looks at my scars.

"I can make that work. It may take awhile how much time do you have?"

"Tris how much time do we have?" She looks up at I can tell she's pondering the question in her mind.

"We have all day, why"

"His tattoo may take awhile. By the way my name is Bud."

"Oh aren't you Tor's husband?" I ask realizing she has said something about being married to a tattoo artist.

"Yeah do you guys have her as a teacher."

"Yeah we both do, she's such an amazing music teacher." Tris replies and goes back to looking at whatever she was looking at.

Bud has me lay down on my stomach while he prepares the gun and the colors. He starts and it doesn't hurt that bad. Some parts of the back hurts worse then others but that's only because of the scars. An hour later Tris comes over and pulls up a chair and starts holding my hand. I look over and smile at her. I notice that she has a bandage on her collar bone. I wonder what she got.

"What did you get?"

"I got four ravens."

"Why?"

"One for each family member." Does that mean that the last one is for me? I am utterly confused.

"The last one for"

She blushes before speaking, "The last one is for you." She says then looks at my eyes we hold each others eyes for awhile. A couple hours later of us talking with Bud about how he became interested in tattoos we were done.

"The total is going to be $596.46." It wasn't that bad, Tris hands over a credit card before I could say anything else. Bud tells Tris that she has to change my bandage and put cream on it three times a day.

We drive home after a long day she takes off her bandage and admires the birds I can' help but look at them too. They look so perfect on her. She helps me change my bandage and puts cream on my back to help the redness.

"I'm so glad that we don't have to worry about Marcus anymore." Tris says while plopping herself down on my lap.

"Same here." I say and turn her around so I can kiss her. We both fight for dominance and I win obviously, I smirk and she pulls away laughing.

"You are something else Toby."

"Oh is that so Trissy." She gets off my lap and runs upstairs into her room. I follow her. She is already in bed when I get up there. I take my shirt off out of the corner of my eye I see her looking at my abs. I look down and then look at her. "You like what you see?"

"Just a little." She says sheepishly.

"I love you Tris."

"I love you too Toby." I get into bed and wrap my arms around her waist protectively. We fall asleep for awhile only for me to be awoken by a thrashing Tris. She screams from her dream and wakes up and I look at her.

"What happened." I ask

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tris come one you can tell me anything."

"I had a dream of Peter raping me again." She starts bawling into my arms. I try and calm her down, once her heart rape drops I tell her "It's okay I'll fight your bad dreams off for you." I say and wrap my arms around her pulling her into my chest.

"With what."

"My bare hands obviously."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Divergent**

Tris Pov;

"WAKE UP YOU TWO!" I hear a voice sounding oddly like Uriah's. I open my eyes to find the whole gang standing in my room, I look at what I'm wearing and I'm only in a tank top and running shorts while Tobias is in his sweats with out a shirt too.

"Why the hell are you in my room?" I ask a little to angrily. I feel Tobias starting to stir he mumbles a bunch of profanities as he wakes up.

"Well we all decided that we go check out this new paintball place called Dauntless." Zeke answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh when are we leaving." Four asks and gets up while the rest of the girls stare at his perfectly toned chest, this infuriates me so I end up glaring at all of them while Tobias laughs. Christian, Marlene and Shauna all mutter apologies to me, I just smirk.

"Well anyways we are leaving in an hour." Will replies.

"Everyone out!" I shriek so we can get dressed. Tobias throws on a pair of black jeans and a white wife beater as I go and take a shower. I let my hair dry naturally, put some mascara on and a little bit of eyeliner. For my outfit I put on a tank top with a jacket and a pair of black leggings and my favorite pair of Nike's.

"Okay for riding situations it will be Tris, Four, Will and I in Tris's car. Zeke, Shauna, Marlene and Uriah in Shauna's" Christina states and walks out.

While I'm driving Christina and Will keep making out together in the back seat. I look at Four and he looks completely oblivious to the whole thing so I tilt my head towards them and he nods his head and mouths the word Oh. God I am so luck to have Tobias in my life. He turns and starts smacking making cat calls and they both pull apart.

"Eh hem we would prefer if you would not have a make out session in the back seat of her car thank you." Four says then turns around.

Page Break

We pull up to the Paintball place called Dauntless which is right next to the Pier. I get out and pay for Tobias and I's guns and paint.

"You have exactly 2 hours before we end the game for you." The man running the building said and went back to his office.

"Okay for teams they should be Me, Uriah, Christina and Will. That would leave the rest of you." Marlene said then started giving Uriah the puppy love look. I notice Zeke pull out two flags and he looks at Shauna and they both nod their heads. Shauna opens her mouth to speak but before she can Uriah and Will interrupt her.

"CAPTURE THE FLAG, PAINTBALLING!" They scream together.

"Okay so anyways Marlene your team can get off first." Shauna said while they took off. We walk around and find an empty carousel, a Ferris wheel and some other old rides. "How bout we hide the flag in a cart in the bumper cars while having some one watch it while another person hides behind the carousel and the other two look for the flag." Zeke says, Shauna gives him a kiss for how smart he actually sounded for once. "Okay how about you and Shauna stay here while Tris and I look for the flag." Four says and gets up to leave, I follow along after him. I look up at the Ferris wheel remembering that if we are up higher we will have a better view of what's happening and where the flag is. I go and start climbing up the Ferris wheel, I hear Four following behind me and his breath hitching.

I look at him and frown at the sight he looks really upset being up high.

"Four what's wrong?"

"Just another perk of my grand childhood, anyways he would make me hang from our balcony til my fingers turned purple." What a terrible father. I may never have had my father around but I can't imagine having a father like Marcus.

"You don't have to follow me. I'll be fine." I say not waiting for his reply I keep climbing.

"Undoubtedly. But I still want to follow you, maybe facing my fear head on will help." He quickly picks up his pace and he is right below me. I can feel his hands find a patch of bear skin and I can't concentrate anymore because of it. "Can you see where their flag is?"

"No not yet we have to get higher." I keep climbing.

"Are you sure you're human Tris. I mean being up this high doesn't scare you?"

"No not at all. I like being up high better. Not sure if that makes since but to me it does." I keep going with Four right behind me. I look over and see Christina's flag hidden in the trees.

"Tobias I found it. It's in the trees."

"Obviously, the trees provide it camouflage but apparently not enough."

"Okay so you go down first and I'll follow you." I say and he quickly makes his way down the bars. I follow down but one of the rings slip and I can't stretch far enough to reach the next one. "FOUR" I scream

"One second Tris don't worry I'll think of something." He has a look of panic and shock written across his face and keeps climbing down the ladder.

What the fuck is he doing. Why isn't he helping me. I can feel my hands slipping. I'm going to die, I feel every fiber of my body tense up and then the wheel starts moving.

"Tris I will tell you to jump you have to jump exactly when I say it okay."

"Okay, I'm scared Four."

"I know you are it will be okay. I promise you."

"Ready 1, 2, 3 Jump"

I let go of the bar and I feel a pair of muscular arms catch me. I feel relieved my whole body feels better while I'm in his arms. He sets me down and says come one we have a flag to get. We run into the trees. I slow my step up hearing branches crack in the distance and grab Tobias arm.

"What?" He whispers completely unaware of what is going on.

"Sh I hear something." Out of the corner of my I see Will pulling out his gun before I do anything Tobias already has him shot, I don't acknowledge him, I run and get the flag. I quickly grab the flag and scream. I feel extremely perfect right now. Nothing could get better. Tobias picks me up and gives me kisses while Christina, Will, Marlene, and Uriah throw their guns down in the disgust of their lost. Shauna and Zeke come over and jump up and down screaming like a bunch of lunatics. I wiggle my way out of his arms and pick my gun and start shooting every one. Soon enough every one is laughing and shooting each other. "Uriah that was my boob you idget." Shauna shrieks. Zeke goes over and knocks his brother in the head and laughs.

"You guys I am so lucky to have you guys as friends. I've never had people like you in my life." I say feeling proud of my self for speaking like that.

"We like you too Trissy." Will says, I shoot him in his no no square.

"What was that for" He says while clutching his private.

"You called me Trissy. I hate that name."

We walk back to the building and return our guns, say our goodbyes and drive back to my house so they can pick up their cars.

Tobias and I walk up to my room only to be woken up by the front door knocking.

"Who is it?" He asks me with a look of confusion in his eyes.

"I have no idea who would be waking us up at 3:00 in the morning." I walk downstairs and open the door only to be met with eyes I wish I never would ever see again.

**Who do you guys think it is? Review guys. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here's chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Divergent**

Tris Pov:

"Dad?" I feel my eyes swelling with tears. I won't let myself cry I just won't.

"Yes. Beatrice it's your dad Andrew." He says and tries to pull me into a hug, I back away cautiously and Tobias grabs me protectively.

"Why no how did you find us."

"Well your mother has started talking to me again."

"Wait what? My mother has had contact with you, no you're lying. She's away on a fashion trip."

"No Beatrice she has been coming to see me."

I'm mad now, she's been lying to me this whole time. I thought she hated him. What the hell is wrong with my family. "Where's Caleb?" I ask not sure if I really want the answer to this.

"He's out in the car on the phone with his girlfriend Susan." Susan how the fuck is he dating her?

"Susan as in Susan Black?"

"Yeah, we moved to California after you moved here." He said while smirking, Tobias hasn't said anything this whole time I wonder what his take is on the whole thing.

"Tris, Tobias I'm home!" My mother calls from the kitchen. My whole body freezes, Tobias notices and whispers "It's okay, you have to face her at some point."

My mother walks over and sees dad and she stops dead in her tracks.

"Hi Natalie." My father beams at her.

"Andrew what are you doing here? What a nice surprise."

"Surprise my ass." I mutter, Four snickers at my comment.

"What did you say Tris?" My mother questions me. I don't even know what to say anymore. I grab Tobias's hand and my car keys and run into the garage.

"Don't even question me right now Toby I am not in the mood."

"I wasn't planning on it." He retorts while putting his hands in the air.

**Natalie Pov:**

I watch her run out of the house with Four tagging along.

"Andrew why would you come here, knowing full well Beatrice would be home. And it's freaking 3:30 in the morning."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see her. I really messed up and you know that I have gotten help. Please let me be apart of the family again." He pleads with me. I honestly have always loved Andrew but Beatrice won't be happy about this.

"I don't know yet. You saw what just happened she ran out not saying another word."

"I know and I didn't mean to scare her. Who was that boy that was with her? I don't like him." He says to bitterly. That comment makes me mad. I love Tobias like my son he is so good for her.

"You don't have the right to say that. He is the thing for her right now. She was raped in the 10th grade at a party. She has had it rough, her parents got divorced. Then you just decide to show up. I don't think so. You can't just waltz back into a situation and then think that everything will be okay because it won't. I'm sorry you have to ease your way back into this family." I hug him and I can feel his eyes starting to water. I immediately start to feel bad. But I can't let my feelings for him make Tris's life harder then what she's already been through. "Can I see Caleb before you leave?"

"Yeah once sec... CALEB! Your mother wants too see you." I see a very muscular and handsome young man walk out of the car. My whole body is frozen in shock from seeing him for the first time in six years.

"My Caleb you sure have grown up to be a young man haven't you." I say admiring his green eyes that are just like his fathers.

"Thank you. Do you remember Susan Black?"

"Well of course she was one of Tris's friends. Why?"

"She's my girlfriend and who is Tris?" He asks confused

"She's your younger sister Beatrice." Andrew answers for me. I smile gratefully at him. "Where is she?"

"Her and Four who is her boyfriend left because Beatrice got upset about seeing her father." I answer completely honest. "Oh." Caleb replies his eyes looking empty. My phone starts ringing and look at the caller I.D. And see that it's my agent. "Excuse me I have to take this." I walk into the kitchen and answer my phone.

"Hello."

"Hello Natalie. You need to come back to Paris one of your dresses needs alterations."

"What do you mean alterations. It was perfect when I left." I say getting mad not knowing why I need to fix that particular dress. It's a one of akind dress that I started designing for Tris and when prom comes around. It will looks stunning on her, I can't wait to see it on her.

"You need to fix it because some o the fabric is torn and some beads are missing. And I know you want this dress just to be fr your daughter but I think that if you make more that it will be a great thing for everyone to have."

"I don't know Evelyn, I really wanted it just to be for her. But if you feel like it will sell well then I guess we can sell more."

"Good choice Natalie. I'll see you soon! Kiss Kiss." She hangs up before I have any chance of saying a goodbye.

I walk back to the living room and tell Andrew and Caleb that I have to leave.

"Please don't come back while I'm away I don't need Tris getting overwhelmed and such. She's already going to be mad at me for talking to you guys and her not knowing."

"Where do you have to go?"

"I have to go back to Paris to fix some dresses in my new line." I say wit a smile and give Caleb and Andrew a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

I grab my bags and call a taxi and get back in and head to the airport for the second time today.


	11. Chapter 11

**An: Hey guys! Back with another update! Anyways thank you to everyone who has R/R it really means a lot! This is mostly just a filler chapter for the next coming events! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Divergent. **

Tris Pov:

Tobias and drive to the nearest park and I put the car in park and he grabs my hand and stares at me with the blue eyes I have considered to be my safe house. I feel like I can get lost in them and escape this world at any moment I look into them. I can't believe my parents right now. First my mother says that she hasn't had contact with dad come to find out she's seen him this whole time. My father ooh I don't even know anymore.

"Tris. I know this is bothering you please talk to me baby. I want to help." Tobias pleads with me I give in and tell him my feelings: "I just feel like why didn't she tell me. You know, it's like come on for real. You can't just keep a secret like that from your daughter. It's not right. And for my dad, he thinks that he can just walk back into my life like that. He beat my mother up for fuck's sake, til she was black and blue and could barely walk. I know you know what it feels like to be abused. I had to watch my mother walk around the house like it was okay." My eyes start to burn up with water. I can't hold them in any longer, I just let them poor out. My whole body starts shaking and Tobias picks me up and puts me into his lap. I rest my head against his shoulder and he wraps his muscular arms around me.

"Tris, I know how you feel. The exact same thing happened to me. My mother was abused by Marcus when he found out she had an affair with her boss. When she left he felt it was okay to turn all of his anger out on to me. I never had the guts to stand up to him til you came along and I am so grateful for that. Tris you are a gorgeous young woman. And I will do anything for you, I am so glad that I am able to call you mine." He gives me a kiss on the lips, it's full of passion, love, and treasure. He bites the bottom of my lip and I let him in with out resistance. We both fight for dominance with our tongues. We are in a pretty heated make out session. I grab the bottom hem of his shirt and he helps take it off. He proceeds in rubbing circles right below my bra band. I moan in pleasure and I feel him smiling to through the kiss. I feel like I am on fire right now his hands are perfectly positioned on my hips. I am in love with the feel right now, the way our bodies fit perfectly together also just the way our mouths move as one. He slowly starts removing my shirt, I let it go for awhile just wanting to see how this plays out. I begin to feel my body tense up and so does he because he puts my shirt back down and pulls away from the kiss. I pout my lip and he places a finger on it and shakes his head,

"Tris I don't want you to be uncomfortable, or scared of me. I love being with you and I am willing to wait even if it's a year or two. I just want your real first time to be memorable." He says and I totally agree with him and he puts his shirt back on and I give him a quick kiss and laugh.

"Oh Tris I was thinking since school doesn't start for another two days that maybe you could help me train for basketball because tryouts are coming up and I really want to make varsity and start. I was on varsity last year but didn't start I was like the sixth or seventh person off the bench." Four says and looks really excited.

"No I don't think I really want to." I say totally joking and a look of hurt shoots across his eyes. "I'm just kidding Tobias I would love to work out with you." I quickly cover. A look of relief washes across his face.

"Oh thank goodness. I really thought you meant no." I burst out laughing at his stupidity. "Why wouldn't I want to work out with the best boyfriend in the world. But what do you want me to do. I have never really played before."

"I just need you to rebound for me with my shooting and play defense with against me while I bring the ball up the court." He says while trying not to smirk. "Hey leave me alone. I run track. I am not a baller."

"Did you really just say baller?" He asks me

"Why yes I did." I cuddle myself into him and kiss him in the crook of his neck. We stay in a comfortable silence while looking at the stars cause it's like 4:00 in the morning right now. I feel my eyes starting to droop and that's when I know I am out like a light.

Page Break

I open my eyes and see that Tobias and I have pulled into a diner called Amity. I have never been here before I wonder what their food tastes like.

"Toby have you been here before?"

"Well yeah you think I would take my girlfriend to a place I have never been before." He eyes me. I return the look and look at him skeptically.

We walk in and get a table in the back. A very peppy waitress comes over and starts batting her eyelashes at Toby. He just waves her off.

"What can I get ya'll to drink?" She says a little to happy for me.

"Just a glass of water and a coffee." Tobias answers and I order a glass of orange juice and another coffee also. The waitress brings our drinks back and we both order eggs pancakes and sausage for both of us. She brings back our food and we eat.

"This is really good!" I say feeling like the waitress. He just laughs and nods his head. We pay for our food and she slips him her phone number pretending like I am not there she winks at him and he just looks straight at me a little uncomfortable in the situation, I grab his hand being the nice person I am and walk out of the diner. All in all today has been somewhat of a good day. I feel like Tobias and I are closer then before and I am a little happy I got to see my father but it wasn't the way I imagined seeing him again. We get into the car and head back home. "I love you Tris."

"I love you too Tobias." I whisper and kiss him before entering the house.


End file.
